


Pure

by FeatherQuilt88



Series: The Amber Dragon Anthology [8]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Family Feels, Fire Lord Zuko, Gen, Joyful, Post-Canon, Rumors, Soft Zuko (Avatar), Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-13 17:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21190445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeatherQuilt88/pseuds/FeatherQuilt88
Summary: It's opening day for Iroh's new teashop in Capital City, and even the duties of court won't keep Zuko from attending.





	Pure

A small sea of Fire Nation topknots, and broader Earth hairbuns, moves in an eager wave outside the Amber Dragon. One of them bears a golden crown.

_Some of the "old guard" still mutter about that crown, he knows--and about his uncle-turned-adoptive-father in all but contract. "Iroh was once in line to be Fire Lord himself," they remind each other. "He will use Zuko as a puppet." "He will stay in the shadows, but OH, how his old eyes will glint with envy, when he sees the sunlight glinting off his nephew's crown!"_

Here in "Little Ba-Sing-Se," the crowd is mostly very friendly and approving to their young Fire Lord, but they still gasp and make room for him. A few of them bow slightly, as Zuko swishes gracefully by, and pushes the doors open. He pauses and smiles there, breathing in the delicious smells of ginger and jasmine, and honey cakes and cherry tarts to go with them.

Iroh is getting some teapots ready on the table, while his employees dust the new chairs and curtains. Everything is in place for opening day.

The old prince-turned-teamaker turns around, and his eyes widen. He lets out a little cry of excitement, running towards the crowd at the entrance. His own gray pigtail can barely keep up, it seems, flapping behind him. "Zuko! I thought you were coming _later_ today!..."

_Of course, there are a few who spread equally-nasty rumors going the OTHER direction. "Prince Iroh has always been lazy, and now he has grown irresponsible as well," these cynics say. "He would rather sit back and let his young nephew do HIS rightful job." "He will hide away in that new teashop of his, laughing in relief--his nephew's days so full of care, and his so carefree."_

Zuko enfolds his father figure in a hug, laughing as Iroh's burly little form nearly takes him down with him. "I was there for the Jasmine Dragon's opening in Ba-Sing-Se," he grins. "I wouldn't miss the Amber Dragon's opening for the world."

Iroh beams adoringly at the boy.

_Zuko's heart melts as he sees those old amber eyes. There is not a TRACE of selfish envy in them. Not a SPECK of selfish relief._

_There is only pure, fatherly joy._

Iroh takes the nearest pot of tea, and pours it into a waiting mug. "The first cup is for you, my son," he hands it to Zuko with a flourish.

Zuko smiles softly, and accepts it. Iroh's words warm him as much as the cup itself. _"My SON."_

The young lord blinks quickly, so that the happy tears won't obscure his vision. He tosses the teacup back in a sip, to the cheers of the crowd.


End file.
